


Beim Freund Dualist zum Besuch

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миттермайер возвращается из свадебного путешествия и посещает друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beim Freund Dualist zum Besuch

_Год 483 РК, июль, Один_

А хорошо снова оказаться дома! Мама в своем репертуаре - приготовила что-то фантастически вкусное, поэтому про наше путешествие рассказывает Эва, а я с набитым ртом подтверждаю ее рассказ периодическим мычанием. Папа предлагает погостить пока у них, а мама рассказывает о домах, которые она для нас присмотрела. По-моему, еще до свадьбы. Мы с Эвой переглядываемся, этот вопрос у нас уже решен, о чем мы обязательно скажем родителям, когда я наконец смогу оторваться от тарелки. Или после ужина. Или завтра. Время еще есть, хотя отпуск скоро подойдет к концу. Эва уже решила, что в этот раз останется с родителями, чтоб ей не было одной так страшно, но дом мы выберем и обязательно переедем, когда я вернусь. А если получу повышение, то домик можно будет выбрать попросторнее, и обязательно с садом, Эве нравятся ухаживать за цветами. И папа ее многому научил. Перед сном звоню Ройенталю, чтоб сказать, что мы вернулись и позвать в гости, но он отвечает, что нездоров, поэтому пока принять предложение не может. Новость не радует, поэтому обещаю зайти к нему завтра, а визиты вежливости можно и на потом отложить.

На следующий день, высадив женщин около большого магазина "Для дома для семьи", откуда они выйдут не раньше, чем часа через три-четыре, еду в гости к другу. Дворецкий открывает мне дверь. Судя по лицу, герр Арцер мне почему-то рад чуть больше обычного, да показалось, наверное. Здороваюсь, прохожу в гостиную. Время послеобеденное, само время чего-нибудь выпить. Ройенталь сидит, развалившись в кресле, обложился книгами и что-то читает. Левая нога покоится на банкетке или как там называется эта штука, как мягкая табуретка. Рядом валяется какая-то трость. Плед, графинчик с питьем на столике рядом. В общем, понятно чем он болеет. Сквозное проникновение мягких тканей острым колющим или лазерно стреляющим. Ну может не сквозное, ну да не суть. Ох уж эти дворяне... Подхожу поздороваться побыстрее, а то дуэлянт уже начал подниматься мне навстречу.  
\- С возвращением, Миттермайер, - говорит он, пожимая мне руку. Усаживается обратно, правда ногу обратно не кладет. - Как прошло свадебное путешествие?  
\- Очень хорошо, - улыбаюсь в ответ. Ты тут, как я посмотрю, тоже развлекался вовсю. - Жалко, что так быстро кончилось. Хотел бы я отпуск подлиннее.  
Ройенталь понимающе кивает. Потом задает традиционный вопрос:  
\- Что-нибудь выпьем?  
\- Если только что-нибудь легкого, мне еще Эву с мамой нужно будет встретить. - Да и Ройенталю, наверняка, сейчас тоже не стоит перебарщивать.  
Друг звонит в колокольчик и велит вошедшему дворецкому подать красного сухого. Пока ждем, Ройенталь излагает свежие сплетни про нашего нового командира. Дворецкий возвращается с подносом и, проходя мимо хозяина, бросает на него выразительный взгляд. Друг делает вид, что не заметил.  
У Ройенталя в доме вино подают по всем правилам, в хрустальном графине, со всякими закусками, полагающимися именно к этому виду алкоголя. Мы как-то вместе изучали книгу про вино, поэтому я помню. Сразу и на практике применяли, поэтому помню не все.  
Герр Арцер ставит свою ношу на столик, забирает графин, который там стоял, и недопитый бокал, и привычно удаляется, зная, что мы предпочитаем наливать себе сами. Что Ройенталь немедленно и проделывает. Беру бокал и чокаюсь с другом. Тот ухмыляется. Отпиваю из бокала, вино оказывается легким, в меру терпким и в меру кислым, то что нужно в середине дня. К моменту возвращения к жене даже запаха не останется.  
\- А ты успеешь вернуться в строй? - задаю интересующий меня вопрос.  
\- Конечно, - чуть морщится друг, неловко двинув ногой. - Эта царапина уже почти не болит. А что?  
\- Нас на Капче-Ланку переводят, - напоминаю я. - Значит будет много вылазок и придется как следует подраться.  
\- И? - поднимает брови Ройенталь.  
\- Да знаешь, я понял, что уже отвык беспокоиться о своей спине во время драки, - говорю серьезно, потому что это так и есть. - И не хочу начинать.  
Ройенталь слегка усмехается, и говорит:  
\- Успею.  
И кладет ногу обратно на банкетку. Так-то лучше.


End file.
